Tales of the URTV
by xmased
Summary: Following the Miltian Conflict, Rubedo and his youngest brother Nigredo, learn to face the new world together as the only surviving U.R.T.V. units from the Third Descent. Or so they thought. Has general plot; mostly moments of their lives growing up together. Ranging from days after MC, until in-game sequences. Rated M just in case.
1. Awake

**AN: Hey so this is my first fanfiction of Xenosaga. This was originally written for a friend of mine over email, then she suggested I upload it, so here it is. I hope you like it, I've been getting back into writing so hopefully I didn't butcher anything too bad!**

**Disc: I do not own anything Xenosaga related. I have _some_ OC's, but they are both temporary and not important, so you can basically ignore them and focus on the main cast.**

* * *

Rubedo...

A pang was felt within the mind of the child, as he stirred from a well-rested slumber.

Rubedo...

Again, the strange yet familiar sensation echoed. Ignoring it, he attempted to roll over, only to be stopped by an unknown snag. His eyes slowly opened, revealing the wires connecting him and the nearby heart monitor.

In an instant, he was sitting straight up, his increased heart beat blinking across the screens around him. His blue eyes darted to and fro, trying to piece together where he was, and why he was there. During his rapid actions, he didn't notice some wires disconnected from the machine, which in turn activated an alert.

In seconds, a nurse-styled Realian rushed into the room, carrying a very worried expression. Her model seemed to be only a couple years older than he, roughly fifteen or sixteen, and her uniform showed the Federation insignia across her chest. "Is everything okay, U.R.T.V. number 666?"

For some unknown reason, he flinched at that name. "Uh, yeah. Sorry for worrying you." His voice appeared distant, his mind was clearly somewhere else. She only smiled, thankful for his positive response. The Realian then reattached the missing wires to the monitor.

"Please, try to remain calm and let yourself get more rest. From what I've observed, you've been through a lot recently, have you not?" she offered him a warm smile, and he blushed in return. Her small giggle made him at ease, which helped him not to struggle as her hands gently pushed him back to laying down.

Once situated again, the U.R.T.V. glanced at her and asked, "Where am I?" Without stopping her work, she answered, "You are currently on Federation Ship One, also known as-"

"-the Ranger." He didn't mean to interrupt her, it just slipped out. She stopped working with the machines and gave him her full attention. "Yes, you're right. Do you know this ship?" He looked away slightly, trying to find something else to focus on, to hide his embarrassment. "I've only heard about it."

The Realian responded with "Then when you are able, you should really have a look around. I find this ship to be very pleasing to the eye." She then grew a little more serious, but the smile remained. "Is there anything else I can do for you, number 666?"

Again with that name. "You know what? If you don't mind, could you call me Rubedo? I'm not really a fan of my original name." Her face expressed wonder, as she politely bowed to him ever so slightly. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize that name was a burden for you to carry."

Rubedo then felt a mixture of relief and guilt. He didn't mean to make this girl feel bad; she didn't know after all. "Nah, it's really alright! Don't worry about it." She returned to full stance, and nodded. He then wanted to ask her something in return.

"What's your name?" Rubedo asked her, his eyes showing his curiosity. This is why the Realian loved working with children; she loved their pure hearts. "I am Glory. I am one of the specialized Hospice Models, designed to care for humans in hospital and/or home like settings. My specialty is working with children, so that makes you my responsibility."

"Sounds like you have a lot of fun." Rubedo added a laugh after his immediate response. She accompanied his laugh, "Yes, it's a lot of work. But I do enjoy working with children. They make everything worth it." Glory then saw the time on Rubedo's wall. It was already late, and she needed to get her work done before heading back to her own living quarters. "Well, I believe it's about time I go check up on your comrade, 669."

Rubedo gasped. "Nigredo? Is he okay? How is he?" Glory warmly stated that he was resting, and his injuries were already on the healing path. "He suffered plenty of blood loss, but he has you to thank for that." When she received a confused look, she explained further.

"He needed a blood doner, and since you were the only remaining U.R.T.V. available, we borrowed a potion of your blood and transferred it into him. You saved his life, Rubedo." This news didn't make him feel heroic. If anything, this made him feel so much worse after what happened back on Miltia.

"I see." He paused, then with a hopeful voice, asked "Can I go to him? Can I see my brother?" As respectful as she could, Glory shook her head no. "I'm sorry, Rubedo. You still need your rest too." Once she saw his happiness instantly fade, she redirected this conversation, as trained.

"I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, if you're better by the time I check on you, then I'll take you to see your brother. Deal?" Rubedo thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, okay. Deal." Glory bowed once more, and left with a "See you in the morning, Rubedo."

Moments passed as he silently remained in bed. How could he sleep now, especially after knowing his brother is okay? He wanted to apologize to him so badly, it hurt to think about it. Also, what were they supposed to do now? Live like normal people? Live and grow up as soldiers? Either way they most likely would be turned over to the military as weapons.

He had to look after his younger brother; Nigredo is all he had left in this world, and his brother only had him as well. Together, they would somehow survive the events surely to follow the tragedy on Miltia. Together, they would build a new life for themselves.

There was one more thing that clawed at Rubedo's curiosity. The voice he heard inside his head, as he was coming out of sleep. It didn't sound like Glory's, and besides, she didn't even know his nickname. It didn't sound like Nigredo, but couldn't be him anyways because of his current condition. But this voice sounded so familiar. Too familiar.

Then it hit him; he suddenly realized the voice which echoed throughout his being in sleep. As Rubedo slipped into slumber once again, one name found its way into existence from the U.R.T.V.'s mouth.

"Albedo."


	2. Survivors

**AN: Fun fact about this story: It's mostly been written behind the front desk at my job. When I have some down time, and nothing else to do, I login to my email, and start typing away! Random, sorry. **

**Disc: Again, nothing of Xenosaga is mine.**

* * *

"Well, look at that! You're much better today!"

Rubedo sat up, feeling a little sore, but well rested. Glory was already disconnecting his wires, while he was still groggy. Rubbing his eyes, he asked her "Are you always this enthused, this early in the morning?"

Glory laughed. "Well, sleepyhead, it's actually passed noon. I let you sleep in." She temporarily left his side to grab his clothes from the table across the room. Rubedo only sat there, flustered. When she got back, she delicately placed the clothes onto his bed next to him.

"Please get dressed. I promised you something, remember?" her cheery attitude triggered his memory from the previous night. "Oh! Nigredo!" In an instant, he started pulling the shirt over his head, ignoring the slight pain he still felt. "Careful, okay? You're still not one hundred percent recovered yet." Glory said, watching his strain show on his face.

Rubedo easily swung his legs over the bedside, and pulled up the new pants given to him. The material was very comfortable, and made him want to go back to sleep. He then looked up to her, "I'm fine! Please just take me to my brother!" Glory helped him off the bed, and lead him to the door.

"He's in the room next to this one, so you two were never really apart." They walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of Nigredo's door. Glory paused before turning to face the child next to her. "His condition is getting better with every minute, so please don't be worried by what you may see."

This made Rubedo even more worried. What he may see? "I'll be fine. I just wanna see Nigredo." His desperation leaked through his voice, and made Glory realize how close these two U.R.T.V.'s really were. "Okay, Rubedo. I believe you."

With a swoosh, the door opened for them, revealing a room filled with beeping noises, similar to the ones that used to occupy Rubedo's. As the red-haired U.R.T.V. glanced around the room, his eyes landed on a heap of black hair, sprouting from the covers on the bed. In seconds, Rubedo was right next to his brother, scanning for any problems he might be able to solve.

Protectively, Rubedo brushed the side of Nigredo's face, not wanting to wake him. His eyes then traveled down to Nigredo's mid-section, viewing a well-bandaged wound on his abdomen. As if cued, Glory walked up beside him, and placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "I did my best to wrap him without him feeling any pain. Don't worry, Rubedo; he's healing very quickly."

He heard her comment, but his eyes did not leave his brother. He wished for him to wake up. He wanted to apologize to him so badly. He rested his head next to Nigredo's, for a few moments, and began to feel something shift. A small moan came from his brother, and Rubedo immediately pulled his head back to watch his U.R.T.V. comrade slowly come to.

"Ru...bedo...?" his voice was weak, and sounded strained. Rubedo sat for a moment, wide-eyed. Then his senses returned and his face was nothing but a giant grin, with tears forming as well. "N-Nigredo! You're okay!" Nigredo's face was suddenly buried within Rubedo's neck as the older brother embraced him.

Nigredo didn't get a chance to tell his brother that his air supply was shortening, due to Rubedo's rambling on how he was sorry he got injured. Finally, Nigredo mustered up the strength to gently push Rubedo off, while stating, "Rubedo. This wasn't your fault." The red-haired pouted, still crying.

"B-But...Nigredo. Yes it was-" Nigredo interrupted him with a "shut up" and laughed sarcastically. "I don't blame you for this, okay? What's important is that we're both okay. We...both made it." Nigredo sighed, and shifted into a more comfortable position. Rubedo eyed his stomach area again, and asked, "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, you big baby. That white-haired jerk can't kill me no matter what he does." Rubedo smiled on behalf of his brother's returning snark personality, but something inside sunk into an abyss when his other brother was mentioned. Everyone was silent for a minute before Glory broke it with "Rubedo, I'm sorry, but I was ordered to bring you to the commander of this ship once you were ready. Please, say goodbye to Nigredo for now and follow me."

Rubedo turned to Glory, fully exposing his pout and whined, "But why can't it be a little later? I just got to talk with him." he then felt something touch his hand. When he glanced down, he saw that Nigredo was holding it. His brother said, "It's okay Rubedo. I'm feeling pretty tired anyways. Go talk with the commander, okay? We can talk later."

Rubedo nodded, and said his goodbyes. "I'll come back after I chat with the commander, okay?" Nigredo smiled, and watched as Rubedo and Glory left the room. Outside Nigredo's room, Glory didn't warn Rubedo before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you two." She pulled away, and knelt in front of him, to meet at eye level. "You care for him so much, Rubedo. You have a heart of gold."

Her words made Rubedo blush a little, and he responded with a simple "Thanks." Glory stood up once more, and gestured down the hall. "This way to the commander's office." Rubedo followed her lead down the hall, not knowing he was about to meet the very same person who commissioned his rescue days ago on Miltia.


	3. The Man in Charge

**AN: Forgot to mention the not-so-creative "Ranger" name I added to the Federation, which Helmer commands. That one is mine too, but again, not important. Carry on.**

**Disc: Xenosaga = not mine.**

* * *

"Come in."

A deep, tired voice answered the chime which came from the other side of the door. Shortly after, the automatic doors swooshed open, revealing the blue-haired Realian, and small child at her side. Immediately, the child was recognized as the U.R.T.V. leader of the Third Descent team, someone he has previously met in the Yuriev Institute.

Once inside, Glory placed her hand on Rubedo's shoulder for reassurance, sensing his anxiety levels raising. They stopped in the middle of the room, where they were watched by a few guards, and the commander himself. Without knowing, Rubedo was holding his breath, waiting for what the commander had to say.

He feared separation from his brother. The last thing he wanted was to be handed over to some foster care, where they would be raised by strangers who had absolutely no idea what they've gotten themselves into by taking him in. He was dangerous. The idea of being drafted into Federation military didn't sound like fun either, but he figured it better suited them. They did grow up as "children of war" after all.

"I understand you've experienced some...rough circumstances recently, uh..." he waited for a name. Rubedo didn't know how to address this man, so his words were lost. Glory spoke up. "Rubedo, Sir." The dark-skinned man nodded, in response to his new information. "Ah, yes. Rubedo, leader of the Third Descent." He clicked some buttons on his desk, and instantly, two holographic screens showed up next to him.

Rubedo gasped at them, not believing in what he saw. The commander sighed, and focused his attention on the U.R.T.V.. "I apologize in advance for what I want to discuss about with you. I know this was very recent, and perhaps still difficult to think about, but this needs to be done sooner rather than later." Before doing anything else, his face lit up with realization.

"I'm sorry, I am Commander Helmer, Captain of the Federation Ship, Ranger." he gestured up to the screens beside him, and then glanced back to his two guests. "I need to debrief you on what you observed during the conflict." Rubedo grimaced, subduing painful, new memories. He then remembered who he was talking to.

His body went into attention, just like how he used to stand while addressing his father. Disregarding his own feelings about the matter at hand, he asked Helmer, "What would you like to know, Sir?" Glory, standing right beside him, was saddened by his sudden change. She looked to Helmer, hoping he would say something about it.

In her favor, Helmer caught on. With his fingers interlocking on his desk, he leaned forward on his elbows. "Rubedo, this is no place for a child soldier." The kid looked confused, but remained in his attentive stance. Helmer then proceeded to stand, and made his way over to the two in the middle of the room. "Rubedo," he started, while taking the little form of the U.R.T.V. under his big arm, guiding the child back to his desk.

"Listen, here." Helmer gently squeezed Rubedo's shoulder, as they stopped in front of the screens. "I remember you from when I used to visit the Institute. Bet you didn't know that." Rubedo looked up at Helmer, "You do?" Helmer offered the child a warm smile, and nodded. "Yes, I do. And, I also remember how you were the brave leader of the U.R.T.V. force we depended on during the Miltian Conflict."

Rubedo broke eye contact, and faced the floor, ashamed of his mistake while inside Labyrinthos. He then felt a hand pull his chin up, and he faced Helmer eye-to-eye. "Rubedo, what I'm trying to say here is, your father had certain expectations of you back on Miltia. I respect those expectations, and your ability to accomplish such tasks." He paused, once again the gentle squeeze helped him make his point across to the boy.

"But, I want you to know that I speak for the Federation when I say that you will never be faced with such expectations again. As long as I'm in charge of you." He glanced to Glory, and then back to Rubedo. "Which in fact, I am." The U.R.T.V. couldn't hide his smile when he heard this news. Nigredo wouldn't be separated from him! They're going to be okay, and more importantly, they'll be with people who understood them.

"Thank you, Sir." he quietly said, trying to remain strong in front of his new guardian. Helmer let out a hearty laugh, and messed with the red hair before him. "Please, call me Helmer. I get tired of this "Sir" stuff when it's not in a business setting." He then stood up, and pointed at Glory, carrying a disciplined expression. "That calls for you, too. We've already had this talk, missy."

Glory giggled, and agreed. "Sorry, Sir. I'm a Realian; it's only natural for me to address all humans with the respectful title, in any setting." Helmer only made a "hmph" noise in response, then returned to his seat behind the desk. Since Rubedo was already there, Helmer tried again. "Now, Rubedo. Will you please tell me what happened during your mission on Miltia?"

* * *

**AN: I personally adore Helmer, and wished he made more appearances through the games. Saying that, I will try to make him a fun character in this story. : )**


	4. Right Underneath the Skin

Rubedo took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Everything was already pretty bad when we arrived. Me, Nigredo...all of my brothers; we were all ready for U-DO. At least...that's what we thought." Helmer waited patiently, never rushing the boy. "My wavelength was the strongest, so mine was the one we used to track down U-DO. Once we found it, that's when everything went down hill."

Rubedo looked up at the screens, one showed the battle on previous recordings, the other showed the space anomaly closing in on the planet this very moment, sending it into some other dimension. Everything on that planet was currently being swallowed up by U-DO, and whatever the anomaly was originally. He felt his anger rise, mostly at himself.

"And, what happened next? If you could please explain." Rubedo snapped back into reality once Helmer broke the silence. "Uh, yeah, sorry." escaped Rubedo's mouth. "We eventually found the source of U-DO, deep inside Labyrinthos." Helmer looked surprised. "That was the testing facility where the U-TIC Organization was holding experiments on the U.M.N. patients, correct?"

Rubedo casually shrugged. "We only knew what we were supposed to know. We knew how to track down U-DO's wavelength, and how to eradicate it, but that's about it. Sorry." Helmer waved it off, stating that it simply wasn't his objective to know and he doesn't blame him for it. He then invited Rubedo to continue his story. "We surrounded U-DO, and readied ourselves for the struggle. We've been through plenty of simulators, so we were practiced in what needed to be done."

Memories of what happened next flooded his mind, making his surroundings blurry. "But when we were supposed to complete the job...I..." his head started pounding, and he couldn't help but try to discretely rub his temple. Flashes of his comrades falling to the ground, engulfed in U-DO waves suffocated him.

* * *

**AN: The original layout of this chapter was broken into two parts: this part and the next one. So this is why this particular scene is separated, in case questions about why this chapter was so short came floating about. : ) **

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! Again, I apologize for anything that might be either inaccurate, grammatically incorrect, etc. **


	5. Neutralize Him

**AN: Part two of the previous scene! Enjoy~!**

**Disc: Don't own anything Xeno-related :(**

* * *

"But when we were supposed to complete the job...I..."

Glory sensed something shift within the U.R.T.V., and immediately became concerned. Helmer noticed her expression change, causing himself to grow tense as well. He watched as Rubedo grabbed at his head, clearly experiencing some sort of pain.

"Rubedo-!" Helmer went to help him, but stopped himself when Rubedo's body began to release a red glow. "N-No...not now..." Rubedo whined to himself, the others in the room could hardly hear his voice over the mysterious whirring sound coming from the strange energy. He was fighting whatever this was; his body shook, struggling for control. The guards in the room all prepared to defend their commander.

Helmer recognized what this was. "Red Dragon..." he whispered, still not believing what he was seeing. His military skills then kicked in, helping him engage in quick decisions. He looked to Glory, who was already looking to him for direction. Her concerned expression still displayed, rapidly changing into a look of horror. "Sir-" she started, but Helmer quickly cut her off.

"Glory, neutralize the situation immediately!" The Realian didn't move. She had no idea how to "neutralize" this at all. She was trained to calm and ease children...was that what he was talking about? Did this child only need to be calmed down? She swallowed hard as she advanced to his spot in the room. She could feel the intense heat, as it pushed her back. "Rubedo."

Her hands outstretched in front of her, Glory focused on one of her strongest abilities. In a matter of seconds, her fingers glowed, producing a gentle light which sprayed upon the red head. When nothing changed, she concentrated harder, which in turn made the light shine brighter. A few stressful moments passed, and Helmer watched the U.R.T.V. every second of that time.

He stopped shaking, and his hands slowly came down from his head. Rubedo seemed to be in somewhat of a daze, but otherwise back to normal. He then collapsed, being caught by Glory just in time to escape the cold floor. The waves she released forced him to fall asleep, to stop whatever he was unable to on his own. Helmer rushed to them, and asked "Vitals?" to the nurse Realian.

While holding Rubedo up from the metallic floor, she glanced to her boss. "His vitals are normal, Sir." The commander sighed, and motioned for one of the guards to come to him. "Take him to his brother's room and place him in the second bed." He then turned to Glory. "Do not leave his side until he wakes up. When he does, notify me immediately."

Regardless of her confusion, she followed her orders and left with the soldier, who was carrying Rubedo back to Nigredo's room.

Helmer returned to his desk, and once he sat, he let out a long exhausted sigh. He then heard another chime from the door, and welcomed them in. A teenage male stepped into his room, wearing the Federation uniform. His light eyes smiled while he did not. "Is everything okay, Commander?" Helmer smiled to the youth.

"Yes, yes. We just had a little scare is all. Good thing that Realian was here..." his voice trailed off as he thought about what just happened. The teen stepped forward. "That was the U.R.T.V. leader unit 666, right?" The commander nodded, resting his head in his hands. "Apparently, Yuriev wasn't lying when he said one of his "children" carried a dangerous weapon."

His guest stopped just before his desk. "Weapon, Sir?" His voice made him appear kind, and he carried a calm aura. "Yes." He looked up to see the curious face from the younger one, so he proceeded to explain. "You are aware that those designer children were created to battle the U-DO waves, correct?" The teen nodded.

Helmer continued. "Well, in order to do so, a certain amount of energy was needed. Yuriev knew this, and instead of adding a little bit of a certain energy into all of his children, he decided to cram an intense amount of highly-sensitive energy into one child who had the perfect wavelength." His voice sounded annoyed while he explained. The teen laughed, and responded with, "I'm assuming you would have done it differently, Sir?"

Helmer laughed coldly. "I wouldn't have given any of my children a dangerous entity inside of them at all. I couldn't bare the thought of risking my child's life for something like that." He saw his guest smile at him, and felt relieved that he agreed. "chaos," Helmer started, "I'd like to ask something of you...if you don't mind."

chaos nodded towards Helmer. "Anything, Commander." Helmer smiled, and shied away. "I feel pretty bad asking you of this, after all that you've already done for us and all..." His friend shook his head and insisted. "No, really. I rather like doing the tasks you offer me. They always seem to brighten my day somehow. I got to rescue those two kids, after all."

Helmer smiled once again, feeling a little less embarrassed. "If you say so. This is what I want you to do."


	6. Inevitable Mission

**AN: Oh, I wonder what'll happen to little Rubedo?**

**Disc: Still don't own it.**

* * *

The door automatically opened, revealing the soldier carrying his brother into his room. He saw Glory trailing behind. Once she was inside, she got the extra bed ready for Rubedo.

"Rubedo?" Nigredo's voice sounded frantic. His heart monitor became excited, as he tried to sit up completely. Glory turned to him, and with a kind face, she calmly stated, "Your brother is doing okay, he just had...an episode."

She had no idea how to explain what just happened. Especially to Nigredo, Rubedo's supposedly younger brother. But this wasn't enough for the black-haired U.R.T.V.. "What happened to my brother?" It was more of a demand than a question. Glory gave her best smile and told him, "I...don't know. But he was in trouble, so I..." Nigredo waited, expectantly. "You what?"

She answered with an apologetic tone. "I forced his system to temporarily shut down." She glanced back to Rubedo, who was now being tucked in by the soldier. She then heard Nigredo behind her, "It was the red glow, wasn't it?" Another statement, not a question. He knew what this was, she thought. She turned back to him. "You know of this?"

Nigredo rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. I'm his brother. I only grew up with him." She relaxed a bit when she noticed he didn't seem all that alarmed. Nigredo continued, "Don't worry, when things get better, that won't happen anymore." She seemed to have more questions, but was taken off guard when the soldier called for her attention.

"I'm returning to Commander Helmer. Will you be alright by yourself, Realian?" Before Glory could answer, Nigreo piped in. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I know how to handle it." Glory's eyes darted to and fro between the soldier and black-haired boy, until the adult felt comfortable enough to leave the room. Moments went by before Nigredo spoke again. "It really will be okay, you know."

Glory glanced at him, adjusting her hearing sensors to the sweetly-pitched voice coming from the child soldier. Nigredo's voice was so much higher than Rubedo's, it was adorable. "I trust you." is all she said to him, looking back to the sleeping Rubedo. She then felt Nigredo's bed shake a little, and realized he was sitting up. "Are you feeling well enough to do that? My sensors show you are not yet one hundred percent."

Nigredo smiled, with an added "Yeah yeah. I know my body better than anyone." As soon as he was upright, he set his eyes on his brother. His face betrayed him when he tried lying to the Realian about being okay, when she told him he seemed worried about something. "I just hope he's not having any bad dreams..." he simply stated. He could sense some brain activity within his brother, only because they shared a link with each other. But, since Rubedo was asleep, it only went half way.

If his Red Dragon Mode almost activated, that must mean he was feeling something Nigredo wasn't. Nigredo thought about the troubles that could have been on his older brother's mind. He hoped it wasn't their other brother's ghost, haunting him from the realm of U-DO and the abyss. He wanted to help Rubedo, but didn't know how. How could he help the person he was born to kill? He'd have to figure this out one way or another.


	7. The First Nightmare

**AN: Does it make me a demented person when I admit this chapter was a lot of fun?**

**Disc: Never will I own Xenosaga.**

* * *

Rubedo shot up in bed, his eyes taking a couple seconds to focus in the dark room. He wondered where he was, and finally concluded his whereabouts after seeing his brother sleeping next to him. No one else was in the room, at least none of which he has seen yet. His right hand burned, and without giving it much thought, he glanced at it, expecting nothing.

His blue eyes set on his palm, where his usual "666" was imprinted. The design was replaced with a "666" slice wound, and he saw the blood leaking onto his hospital bed. Immediately, his mind raced, and the pounding came back. "No...!" His hands grabbed at his head once more, as he wished this wasn't happening.

"Poor, poor Rubedo..."

Rubedo's attention was directed to his brother, who was laying down under his covers. Trying to ignore his inner power, Rubedo stumbled out of his bed, and slowly made his way to Nigredo. "N-Nigredo..?" was all he could say, for the pain inside grew rapidly. With each passing second, the throbbing became worse.

His brother remained still, as if he wasn't even breathing. Rubedo was almost scared to pull back the covers, afraid of what he might see once his brother's form was revealed. "Coward. Aren't you concerned for your beloved Nigredo? Makes me sick..." Rubedo frantically glanced around, for this voice came from all over the place. "Who are you?" the red-haired boy shouted to no one.

"You're hurting my feelings, Rubedo." The voice came from behind, causing Rubedo to bounce away from the source. The voice seemed to hit Rubedo once more, right when he stopped moving. "You'd better check on your brother." the voice teased again. Rubedo spun around, trying to escape the haunting voice. "Stop it!" He swung his arm at the air, hoping to hit an invisible force causing him the confusion.

"Oh, give up, Rubedo. You've given up before...it shouldn't be a problem for you now." Rubedo was in absolute horror. Who was this person? Their voice sounded familiar, yet...twisted. He gave a hard look to Nigredo's body under the covers. "No." His hands, trembling from his fears, grabbed the sheets. "I will never give up again, especially on my comrades." With his decision made, he pulled back the covers.

Once he did, he wished he hadn't. Nigredo's dead body was placed on the blood-soaked bed. Rubedo immediately jumped back, surprise written on his face. He was at a loss for words, so he only stared at Nigredo's corpse. He then heard the horrific voice laughing, making fun of his reaction. Rubedo grew angry, and his red glow returned. "What is this?" He demanded the information to the unknown entity filling the room.

"Oh, Rubedo...still confused?" came from behind. Rubedo turned his head towards the voice and froze. His angry expression quickly faded into a look of shock. There, leaning on a wall, was his white-haired brother. His supposedly dead, corrupted by U-DO, brother. Rubedo felt his eyes becoming hot as they filled up with tears.

"Albedo?" His voice almost sounded relieved. He then quickly snapped out of it and charged his brother. With one single swing, his knuckles made contact with Albedo's chin. The twisted U.R.T.V. fell hard to the floor, and looked up to his brother. "Rubedo, why would you hit me? Why would you hit your brother?"

Rubedo's tears didn't stop as he grabbed Albedo's collar and held him up. "You did this! You killed Nigredo!" Albedo looked worried, as his hands grabbed at Rubedo's. "N-No! No I didn't-!" Rubedo shook him, hoping to get the truth. "Then explain! Explain why Nigredo is..." Rubedo started sobbing, still holding his brother's uniform. His red aura faded away with his anger.

Albedo gave Rubedo a soft expression, and waited for his brother to release his shirt. "Rubedo..." he started, trying to sound inviting. It worked. Rubedo let go of his uniform, and turned back towards Nigredo. Albedo's face distorted into a dark, shadowed expression. His mouth twisted up into a malicious grin, as a certain thought crossed his mind.

Rubedo slowly made his way back to Nigredo, his body felt numb from the previous event. He looked upon his dead brother, feeling terrible for his fate. Then, without warning, a searing pain broke into his mid-section, forcing him to call out in agony. He felt something inside his body, and with the little strength he had left, he glanced behind him.

Albedo stood right behind him, with his arm shot through Rubedo's form. "Al...bedo!" Rubedo screamed, anger returning. He was tricked! Albedo did this all along! he killed Nigredo! He lied! So many negative thoughts piled up in his mind, he couldn't handle it anymore. This energy had to be released. he couldn't stand the pressure, the throbbing pain in his head.

"Yes, Rubedo. I pierced our brother with the hand of fate. I purged him of his duty; the duty of a murderer." Rubedo was forced to listen; he was stuck. He couldn't move, unless...

"What's wrong, my dearest, most beloved brother? Can't handle the truth?" Albedo teased again, shifting his arm within Rubedo. Rubedo cried, feeling the intense pain growing. "Albedo-stop this! I'll...I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Ha!" Albedo taunted. "You wouldn't dare. Or would you? You did sacrifice us before, right? Who's to say you won't do that again, hm?" His arm moved again, making Rubedo twitch in response. "Albedo-!" The U.R.T.V. leader decided to end this. His brother had this coming, and he was to teach him what would be done if ever threatened.

With glowing eyes, and the red energy's color brightening around his form, Rubedo released an enormous wave of pure energy within the room. Not only did Albedo get carried away, but Nigredo's body and some furniture were swept by the wave too. After a few seconds of the wave, Rubedo calmed down, feeling the pain disappear.

Albedo mocked him, his horrific laugh returning. "Oh, Rubedo. You're hopeless. So easy to manipulate. So easy to enrage." His body was on the floor, Rubedo watched him closely. Albedo then glanced to his brother, "Someday, we will meet again. Try not to be so easy in the future, big brother." His form faded, and the surrounding area changed. Instead of a hospital room, Rubedo could now smell a familiar scent; the smell of flowers he used to pick for a special someone back on Vartas.

He glanced around, and although he could not see her, he heard her humming. Her sweet song, as it trailed to his ears by the brisk summer wind. His eyes set on her small cabin, where he heard her swing creak every so often. Despite his confusion, Rubedo couldn't help but smile at this memory. This memory he would never forget.


End file.
